Deadly Payment
by Vitacazzo
Summary: Black Butler Fanfic: Grell comes to collect his payment for helping Ciel rescue Lizzy. No Slash, just implications and humour. Rated T for a reason, no tiny people, okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Payment**

 **Summary** : A certain reaper claims his prize. Grell finally gets the 24 hours with Sebastian he was promised.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did).

* * *

The Phantomhive manor was peaceful and quiet today, that was a first. Sebastian happily breathed in the fresh summers air and let out a contented sigh as he laid the last stroke of his signature with white paint to his masterpiece. There, perfect. Though, according to Sebastian, any picture of a cat is.

That's when it happened. The whole manor shook as an explosion could be heard coming from the kitchen. Not a moment later, he heard Mei-rin shriek, followed by the sound of smashing porcelain plates. Before Sebastian could even gather his thoughts and think of what to do next, he heard the demon hound howl and to his surprise he saw Finniard riding on its neck, laughing as the damned thing kept releasing fire, occasionally setting a tree on fire.

Sebastian put two fingers up to the side of his head, which was as close as he would ever come to a face-palm.

"Please excuse me, my lord"

"Very well, but make it quick" his master ordered.

Sebastian hurried along to the kitchen first, forming his lecture in his mind as he ran when suddenly, there was a loud knock from the front door.

"What now? " Sebastian muttered under his breath.

He looked between the kitchen and the front doors before deciding that his lecture could wait. He gave them one everyday anyway and it's not like they ever listened. He approached the door and looked through the eyehole. Whoever was there, was standing out of view. He flung the doors open and to his surprise, Grell Sutcliff fell onto his chest and knocked him over.

"Grell!? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"You mean the blue haired brat didn't tell you?"

"Watch what you say about my master" warned Sebastian.

"Yes, yes I know" Grell paused for effect..."My lord"

Sebastian sighed.

Grell blushed as he realised that he was still hovering over him but realised that he should get up before he got too excited. He jumped away from Sebastian, laughing nervously, and blushed as he saw Sebastian's confused face as he lay on the floor. He was so cute.

Sebastian gathered himself and stood up before making his way to the earl's study. He paused and turned back to look at Grell who was still hovering in the doorway.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh Bassy, take me, I'm yours."

Sebastian sighed again.

"Is this part of my payment?"

Payment? Sebastian was now thoroughly confused. Why could a peaceful moment never last in the manor?

They reached the door of the master's study. Sebastian glanced at Grell one last time before he knocked.

"My lord, may I come in?"

"Yes"

Ciel was surprised to say the least when he saw the reaper follow Sebastian into his study.

"What is _that_ doing here?"

"I was hoping you could answer that, my lord"

"Me? How should I know?"

"I'm here for my payment" announced Grell.

Ciel drew in a sharp breath, he should have expected this.

"My lord, what is he talking about?"

"Yes Grell, I remember; a Phantomhive always keeps his word"

"My lord?"

Ciel turned to face his Butler.

"Sebastian...this is an order. For the next 24 hours, you belong to Grell and will do anything he asks, make him happy"

Grell looked at him with wide begging eyes. Ciel sighed.

"And you have to kiss him...with tongue" he almost shuddered at the thought.

"M-master!?"

"Need I repeat myself? Do as I said"

"O-of course, my lord"

Sebastian was going to get him back for this, but how? Maybe he'd kidnap lady Elizabeth, that should be fun.

"May I enquire as to what deal was made between the two of you that requires my servitude to Grell?"

"It was simple, really. He helped me rescue Lizzy while you were unavailable, the only way I could get him to do it was to promise him the one thing he wanted most which happened to be you."

"I see"

"Besides, I don't see how it will inconvenience me so I had no problem with it"

"My lord, you must be joking. You can barely dress yourself without my help"

"I'll be fine! Now go with Grell and stop wasting my time"

"Yes, my lord"

He took it back, he was going to _kill_ Lizzy for this. After all, if she hadn't had gotten herself kidnapped, he wouldn't have to do this.

"Come on Bassy"

His eyebrow twitched.

"Yes...master"...

* * *

I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be in this but I think it will be about 5, maybe 6, hope you'll enjoy it :D

 **Chapter 2:** The first couple of hours of Sebastian's servitude to Grell. Will he get his kiss with tongue? Wait and see...

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly Payment**

 **Summary** : A certain reaper claims his prize. Grell finally gets the 24 hours with Sebastian he was promised.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did).

* * *

After Sebastian had been given his orders, he was given the day off. He sighed and asked Grell where they should go first.

"My house?"

"As you wish, my lord"

Sebastian picked Grell up bridal style and started walking.

Grell squealed before realising that he hadn't told Sebastian where he lived.

"Um...Bassy? How do you know where you're going?"

"You were foolish enough to give Madam Red your real address when you became her butler. She was well paid for the information...my lord" Sebastian smirked as he remembered the woman's face as he had her pinned against the wall, she wouldn't be the one making requests next time he needed something...oh wait, she was dead. Even better.

"Bassy? Why do keep calling me lord?"

"It is not to your liking"

"Oh, it is. I was just wondering, but to know you did it just to make me happy..." Grell squealed again.

They made it to Grell's house in less that 5 minutes. It was a small cottage, a few miles from anywhere important, very indiscreet and most unlike Grell.

"Here we are, my lord" said Sebastian as he put Grell down.

Grell pouted a bit but remembered that he had the whole day to get Sebastian to kiss him...with a little bit of cherry stem-tying action thrown in too.

Grell walked ahead of Sebastian and sat himself down on the couch. He patted the space beside him and Sebastian, taking the hint, sat down too.

Grell noticed that Sebastian looked quite tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, its nothing, my lord"

"Sebby, you can tell me anything"

"It really doesn't matter, my lord"

"Fine" Grell pouted.

Grell glanced over at Sebastian before turning on the radio on the table in front of them.

A beautiful melody began to play which brought Sebastian out of his thoughts, he could actually play this himself.

He began to relax now, with the familiar sound. This made Grell happier.

"So...I can order you to do anything?"

Sebastian sighed

"Yes, my lord"

"Even...well, you know..."

"I'm afraid I don't understand"

"Well...kiss?..."

Sebastian flinched at the thought of having to touch the revolting creature.

"Yes, my lord" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh goody, Sebby, we can finally do what the both of us have always wanted!"

Sebastian felt like he was going to be sick.

"Oh Bassy! But then, how are we going to do this? We're here now. together, with nothing to distract us. Lets take it slowly, okay?"

Sebastian was mildly surprised that the reaper had a sensitive side.

"As you wish, master"

Grell squealed.

Sebastian sighed again as he bent over towards the reaper, his true master had told him to make the reaper happy and to do whatever Grell asked. There was no way out of this"

Their lips met awkwardly as neither had done this sort of thing before but Sebastian, being as skilled as he was, decided to make it more interesting. He opened his mouth and licked at Grells's lower lip, demanding entry.

Grell complied.

It was amazing. Grell never knew that he could feel like this. He felt like he was flying and everything was perfect; he wished the moment would laugh forever but Sebastian broke the kiss after a few minutes.

Grell pouted.

Sebastian smiled at him, his master had told him to make the creature happy. He inwardly sighed in disgust before he asked what Grell never thought he's ask.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?"

"Oh Bassy, yes, lets!"

Sebastian picked the reaper up, bridal style, and carried him into the next room. It was bright red from floor to ceiling and all the furniture was different variations of the colour.

"Of course" muttered Sebastian.

"What was that, Bassy?"

Suddenly, Sebastian threw Grell onto the bed with extreme force that winded the reaper. He proceeded to climb up the bed from the bottom sensually until he was hovering on top of Grell.

"Nothing...master" He ground out by the reaper's ear before licking a trail along the the jaw of the breathless mess.

He stared straight into Grell's eyes before smirking. This would be interesting...

* * *

Sorry it's later than I expected but here you go guys and thanks for the nice reviews. I was going to put this in the last chapter but it took too long to write, so sorry :( Hope you enjoyed :D

 **Chapter 3:** Their relationship gets even stronger and Grell thinks Bassy might actually have a heart. Is Sebastian really falling for Grell?

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadly Payment**

 **Summary** : A certain reaper claims his prize. Grell finally gets the 24 hours with Sebastian he was promised.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did).

* * *

The following morning, Grell woke up feeling...great! But then he remembered that he only had 16 hours left to make Sebastian fall in love with him.

Grell pouted, his time was going to quick. Then he had an idea. He turned to Sebastian who was gazing down at him; it made his heart melt like looking at a puppy.

"Bassy?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I want to do something different today"

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should go on holiday"

"Where to, my lord?"

"I was thinking Cavallino in Italy"

"I don't see why we can't. Besides, it seems like a nice idea" he said, smiling down at the reaper.

"Yipee! Oh, Bassy, you really do know how to make a girl happy"

"Especially one as beautiful as you" added Sebastian.

Grell took this as the perfect time to try his new happy dance. He ran up and down the room, twirling every four steps. On every tenth step, he jumped and scattered rose petals from his pocket.

Sebastian wondered how long they'd been in there.

"What, exactly, are you doing, my lord?"

"Oh...nothing" coughed Grell.

Sebastian gave him another smile and Grel felt like he couldn't take much more. He couldn't wait to be out and about where he could show off his Bassy.

"But how are we going to get there?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know this but us demons can run on water. Only a short distance at a time, mind you. And with a waiting period of a few minutes between each burst of speed.

He looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he decided on a plan of action.

"Leave all the preparations to me, my lord.

 **~2 hours layer~**

"Oh Bassy"

"I take it that you like it, my lord"

"Oh yes, it's beautiful"

In front of them stood a large boat, big enough to be a cruise ship!

"All this, just for me?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Oh Bassy, you know just what like!"

They boarded the boat and were off 15 minutes later.

Once they reached France, to Grell's confusion, the boat stopped. Sebastian took Grell's hand and helped him of the boat. Before he could even think to ask what was happening, Sebastian had swept him off his feet. The demon was now holding the reaper bridal style.

"Bassy, what are you doing?!"

"Please, my lord, just relax"

Grell stopped struggling straight away. Sebastian was holding him, what reason was there to argue?

"Well when you put it that way..."

And then Sebastian was off like a bullet. They reached their destination in under 20 minutes. And as soon as they reached the hotel room Sebastian lowered the Reaper onto the bed. He looked into Grell's eyes and saw how much he was begging him to do this.

Sebastia complied...

 **~2 hours later~**

There was only 11 hours left, now. What was a reaper to do.

"what now, my lord?"

"Hmm...oh, I know. Let's go to the beach"

"As you wish, master"

They arrived at the beach a few minutes later. Grell ran round smiling, showing off sharp teeth and to his surprise, no one noticed.

"Bassy, why does no one notice us? We must stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Don't fool yourself, my lord, Our hotel may look desirable but it is situated in a very bad area. You're not strangest person around here"

"...Oh, I see. How...thoughtful! You booked this hotel so we could relax without worrying about hiding or keeping up appearances."

Grell jumped up and kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

Sebastian smiled and blushed slightly.

They relaxed for few minutes but Grell soon got restless and decided to play in the sea. Sebastian was about to come and join him when, suddenly, some local children started splashing the reaper. It didn't take much for Grell to lode hid temper and scare them.

"Stop it now, before blood starts spilling!"

The scared children ran back to their parents, who were now looking quite angry. This made Grell gulp.

"I think we should be going now" suggested Sebastian

"Yes, good idea, Bassy"

Sebastian grabbed the reapers hand and Grell blushed crimson before he was dragged away from the scene unfolding behind them.

He felt like a criminal leaving the scene of a crime and was reminded of the Jack the Ripper cases. He wasn't at all surprised to find that he was getting rather hot _down there_.

Sebastian saw this and smirked.

He hailed a horse-drawn carriage and handed the coachman a bag of money. He told him to ride around town for a while and return them to their hotel for half five. The man didn't argue when he saw how much he had been given for the job.

"Alright" he said, not caring what the couple's motives were.

Sebastian smirked and helped Grell into the carriage before crawling in after him. He closed the door with his foot and found himself, once again, hovering over Grell.

"We're going to have to be quiet" he warned the reaper.

"You're joking, right? laughed Grell.

"I never joke, my lord...but in this one case, I suppose I could make an exception" smirked Sebastian as he thought up more ways to make Grell scream.

* * *

On time today *phew* lol. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and thanks Chloe for the idea for the final scene :D Hope you enjoyed.

 **Chapter 4:** The day comes to an end, what will happen?

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadly Payment**

 **Summary** : A certain reaper claims his prize. Grell finally gets the 24 hours with Sebastian he was promised.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did).

* * *

Grell looked out the window and was surprised to see that they'd stopped. He opened the door and looked for the driver; he was nowhere to be found. Not surprising though-not after the noise the reaper had made for the whole hour. He was, however, surprised that Bassy hadn't noticed, or maybe he did. Grell had had other things to focus on.

Speak of the devil-or demon as it were- where was Sebastian?

He peeked round the door of the carriage and was surprised to say the least to see the butler cleaning up their...mess...

"What kind of man carries cleaning products in his pocket?!" asked Grell, amazed.

"What kind of butler doesn't" countered Sebastian.

"Hmmph" Grell decided not to dignify the man with a response.

Sebastian smirked.

"Where to now, master?"

"Hmm, I think I would like to go home now, Bassy"

"As you wish, my lord"

 **~3 hours later~**

Grell was sat on his couch at home, cuddling his Bassy doll. When he had shown it to the man, he had blushed. Grell decided it was the best sight he had ever seen and set to work straight away on one with cat ears; he was sure to like that.

Grell had never liked cats, himself, but he would do anything for Sebastian. Said man was in the kitchen making some tea at the moment but promised it wouldn't take long. Grell hoped not, he only had 7 hours left with Bassy now.

The man walked back into the front room and placed the tea set down on the table before almost collapsing onto the couch. He was exhausted from the trip home but he had insisted that he would carry Grell over the English Channel, a great feat-even for a demon.

Grell was shocked at such a display from the usually well composed man.

Sebastian looked over at him and smirked.

"Even _I_ get tired at times"

"But I heard that demons don't sleep"

"Well, it's true that we tend not to but that doesn't mean that we can't. Sleep is recreational for us demons and I myself have never had much success with it but that's not to say that I don't wish for it at times."

Grell nodded at his explanation and began to yawn; all this talk of sleep was making him tired. He nestled into Sebastian's side and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Sebastian smiled at the sight of the reaper, who looked a lot cuter and a lot less scary in his sleep. Despite, the fact that you could still see the tips of his sharp teeth. Sebastian reached around and took Grell's glasses off-so they wouldn't press up against his nose-and put them on the table next to the full teapot.

 **~5 hours later~**

Grell woke up in a cold sweat, he had dreamt that his day with Sebastian wasn't real and...wait, dreamt? Oh no, he'd fallen asleep. How long did he have left with Bassy now? He checked the clock standing on the mantel and did some mental calculations, muttering to himself while tapping his fingers. He realised that he only had 2 hours left with Sebastian, this wasn't good at all!

He thought for a minute and decided he knew exactly how to spend his last couple of hours with the man. He looked around for said man and was surprised to say the least to find the man leaning against him-fast asleep. His mouth was slightly open, showing a slight smile, and Grell could see Sebastian's fangs.

As cute as this was, it was no good. What could he do with a sleeping demon for 2 hours?

But then, as if sensing Grell's thoughts, Sebastian's face twitched slightly and his eyes began to open.

Grell giggled at the confused look on the butler's face, it was priceless.

"You fell asleep" he supplied.

"I...I beg your pardon?"

Grell giggled again and wished he had a camera right now but he'd left it back at the reaper library when he was checking out some books.

"I said that you fell asleep"

Sebastian looked around in confusion again and furrowed his eyebrows as his mind tried to form the right words.

"But...th-that's impossible"

"Not from what you told me last night" Grell reminded him.

Sleepy Sebastian was fun; Grell wanted to see this more often.

Then he remembered, he only had 2 hours left.

"Sebby, we don't have much time left"

Sebastian was still groggy but knew what Grell meant.

"Wh-what should we do now..." Sebastian yawned, "...master?"

Grell raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I think you know what I want" he purred.

Sebastian still looked a bit confused so Grell excused himself for a moment. He came back dressed in a short dress complete with cat ears and tail.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he immediately snapped out of his stupor. He took in a sharp breath as he blushed furiously. He reached out hesitantly and touched the ears; they were so soft.

"H-how long have you had this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Only a few days, I know how much you live cats so I got it just for when I came to collect my payment. Of course, I didn't think i'd actually get to use it"

Grell smirked. If he'd known that Sebastian would act like this then he would have done this a lot sooner. From now on, he would be showing up to the Phantomhive manor in this outfit... _daily._

* * *

Sorry it's later than usual guys but I've decided that I don't have the time to update daily right now so you'll just have to make do with it being every week or to. Sorry.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Also, I'd like your opinion on what should happen next, should Grell's time run out and Sebastian goes back to hating him or should I do a sequel where they fall in love and have some kind of secret relationship that they hide from Ciel, I admit that it sounds quite funny and I already have some ideas in my head if that's what you want. But then, I think that evil, demony Sebastian beating up a Sensitive and vulnerable Grell could also be quite humourous. Let me know what you think :D

 **Chapter 5:** Read the above, I can't be bothered typing it out again lol

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadly Payment**

 **Summary** : A certain reaper claims his prize. Grell finally gets the 24 hours with Sebastian he was promised.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did).

Quick note - The results are in and i've decided how the stories going to end. This is the last chapter, sorry guys buy I'll be writing more Kuroshitsuji fics soon so don't worry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter; personally, i think it's the perfect way to end :D

* * *

Sebastian looked over at the snoring mass lying face down on the bed.

 _Disgusting._

He had to admit that the cat outfit had not been expected at all and had certainly thrown him off a little but he had since regained his senses enough to realise that he only had a few minutes left with... _it_.

"Mmm, Bassy?"

"I'm here, master"

"Listen, I like it when you call me that, I really do. But would you mind calling me 'Grell' from now on?"

"Of course not, Ma...Grell"

Grell giggled at Sebastian's little slip up. His time with the butler had taught him so much; especially that even demons weren't perfect.

Sebastian sighed, it was too easy to fool the idiot reaper.

He checked his pocket watch and his breath caught in his throat - he didn't need to breathe but it had become a habit after living among human for so long.

There were only a matter of seconds before the reaper's time was up.

 _7_

"Hey, Bassy?"

 _6_

"Yes, Grell?"

 _5_

"How does this dress look?"

 _4_

"It looks..."

 _3_

Grell turned to face Sebastian, it wasn't like him to just stop like that.

"Bassy?"

"You know Grell..."

 _1_

"What is it, Bassy"

 _Time up._

Sebastian grinned.

Grell's smile faltered slightly as the demon approached him, wearing a predatory smile.

"B-Bassy?"

Sebastian stopped in front of the reaper - towering above him and gazing upon him as if he were a pile of dog mess.

Sebastian chuckled.

"You want to know what _I_ think?"

Grell gulped. "Y-yes"

Sebastian suddenly narrowed his eyes as he ripped the dress from the reaper's body in one fluid motion. He proceeded to rip it into shreds before the now naked reaper's eyes as if it were nothing.

" _I_ think that you are a disgusting creature who no longer has the right to touch me. You are _sick_ and _wrong_ , Grell Sutcliffe, and you're hearing this from a demon, how ironic."

"B-bassy, I..."

"I also _think_ that if you ever call me that again, I will tear into you just as easily as I did that dress. Now, you have exactly 6 minutes to clear up and get out of my sight."

"But, I-I thought you..."

"What? You thought I loved you? You're a lot more foolish than I originally thought if you actually believed that"

"But, th-the cat outfit, you love cats, don't you?"

"While it's true that I simply adore felines, I cannot stand the sight of you. You have defiled the name of cats and I'm not sure if I will ever look at one the same way again thanks to you."

At that moment, a mewing sound was heard from under the bed.

"What was that?"

Grell sighed and pulled a small box out from under the bed.

"I was going to give it to you earlier but I fell asleep"

Sebastian took the box from Grell and opened the lid slightly.

Another mewing sound was heard and Sebastian quickly slammed the lid back on, blushing furiously.

"Th-this changes nothing, are we clear?"

"But..."

"Be quiet, you only have a few minutes to clear up and leave now so hurry up."

Grell complied and rushed around the room in a blur, throwing things into his bag. He was about to leave when he realised that he was still naked.

Sebastian sighed and handed him some pants and a shirt of his own.

Grell hurriedly thanked him and put them on but, as he turned to leave, he remembered something...

"Wait, what about my cat?"

"You only have a few seconds left to leave now. Oh, and by the way, Kebano is mine now."

" _KEBANO!?_ You named him?"

"Yes, now leave!"

Grell opened his mouth to say something but a quick glare sent him on his way.

He could be heard down the corridor murmuring about "evil demons and their stupid cats".

Sebastian, however, did not hear him, he was too busy staring at his new friend and blushing.

Suddenly, he remembered that he had to be getting back to the manor.

He quickly took Kebano out of the box and stuffed him inside of his tailcoat, he was going to live in Sebastian's wardrobe with his 13 other cats.

The cat gave a mewl of surprise and Sebastian laughed slightly.

Cats were perfect.

* * *

Well, there you have it, sorry if it's not the ending you wanted but I think it suits them perfectly and I don't think it's OOC at all, either. Let me know what you thought, please. Oh, and by the way, Kebano is Japanese for Fluffy lol

Until next time,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


End file.
